


[Podfic] A Moment Of Your Time

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Confessions, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Toys, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale interrupts Crowley during an intimate moment, and then learns a few things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Moment Of Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment Of Your Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704054) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8naqugz8ev5xpcw/GO_A_Moment_Of_Your_Time.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
